The Open Door
by Vol lady
Summary: This is an AU to WesternFan47's "Third Door to the Left." I asked WesternFan47 to write a story where Nick and Amanda can be together, but WF47 suggested I take a crack at it instead. Many thanks to WF47 for allowing me to do that and to use Amanda.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an AU to WesternFan47's "Third Door to the Left." I asked WesternFan47 to write a story where Nick and Amanda can be together, but WF47 suggested I take a crack at it instead. Many thanks to WF47 for allowing me to do that and to use Amanda._

The Open Door

Chapter 1

Nick wasn't too keen about leaving the poker game, but he took great pleasure in putting his fist into the drunk's face before Harry had the man thrown out of the saloon. Nick immediately turned and offered his hand to the brunette sitting on the floor, after being put there by a slap from the drunk.

"Are you all right?" Nick asked and lifted her up.

"Yes," she stuttered, but her face still bore a red mark that wasn't from rouge.

One of the other saloon girls came to her aid. "Come on, Amanda, let's get you upstairs and straightened up."

Amanda, her name was. She gave Nick an awkward smile. "If you ever need anything, cowboy, come and see me, third door on the left. I owe you one."

Nick watched the other girl take Amanda upstairs, smiling as he watched. Maybe she wasn't the prettiest saloon girl Nick had ever seen, but there was something about her that was definitely attractive.

"Nick, are you back in the game or not?" one of the other poker players asked.

"Yeah," Nick said and went back to the game. "Whose deal?"

It started that way. Where it was going to end up and how it would get there was something Nick could never have dreamed at the time.

XXXXXX

Nick took his brother Jarrod to the train station, preparing to send him off to San Francisco yet again. This time was a little different, though. This was the first time Jarrod had parted from the family since the murder of his wife, Beth, and the nightmare his life had turned into after that. They didn't like to talk about it at the ranch – it was only four months since it happened and it was still too fresh. Nick didn't even really want Jarrod to be leaving, but Jarrod had spent too much time away from his practice in San Francisco, and it needed his attention.

"You'll wire if you need us," Nick said as he handed Jarrod his bag out of the buggy.

"Yeah, Nick, I will," Jarrod said, and he walked off to the platform without turning around.

The lack of a proper good-bye left Nick feeling even more like it was a bad idea sending him off alone, but the time had to come at some point. Now was as good as any.

Nick watched until Jarrod made it to the platform and looked at his watch. In a moment, Nick heard the train coming, and he climbed back into the buggy and rode away as Jarrod was getting on board the train.

Something made Nick take a look toward Harry's bar and think of that petite brunette he'd saved from the drunk a few nights earlier. He wondered how she was doing, but he really didn't have the time to check today. He was needed back at the ranch. He needed to assure his mother that his older brother had gotten off all right. She worried.

XXXXXXX

When it happened again, several days later, Nick began to think he was destined to see this girl a lot more. He didn't even know it was her when he bumped into her as he was coming out of the bank and sent her sprawling. The two packages she'd been carrying tumbled onto the boardwalk with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said and reached to help her up. "I didn't even see you! I'm so sorry!"

And then he saw it was her again, Amanda. He hadn't seen her in the saloon the last time he was there, and now she wasn't dressed like any saloon girl – just a regular girl in a regular dress and bonnet. But it was definitely her. She put her bonnet back into place and laughed as she got to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" Nick asked as he picked up her packages. He held onto them when he straightened and looked into her eyes – beautiful blue eyes.

"No, I'm fine," she said. "Since you're about a foot taller than I am, I'm not surprised you didn't see me. A lot of taller men run into me just because they're looking right over me."

"Amanda, isn't it?" Nick asked. "You know, we were never properly introduced the last time I picked you up off the floor, in Harry's. I'm Nick Barkley."

"Hello," she said.

Nick was genuinely curious about her surname. He was hoping she'd give it now, but she didn't. Nick was too polite to out and out ask, but he couldn't just hand her packages back and go on his way. "Uh – " he said. "Can I carry these for you and see you home?"

She smiled uneasily. "Home is a room on the second floor of Harry's, and I'm due to work in less than an hour."

"Well, a good glass of beer never did me any harm," Nick said. "Let me walk you there."

"All right," she said.

They chit-chatted a little until they got up to her room – third on the left, Nick remembered. He made sure to leave the door open as he carried her packages in and set them on the bureau.

"Thank you, Mr. Barkley," she said and took her bonnet off.

Nick started backing out the door with what he knew was a silly grin on his face. "I guess I'll see you in a little bit, downstairs," he said.

Amanda nodded. "I wouldn't mind buying you a drink, if you're still around when I come down."

"I wouldn't mind that either," Nick said, then backed out the door and closed it behind him.

The heck with whatever her surname was. She was as cute as all get out, and Nick was already smitten.

Nick went downstairs and bellied up to the bar. "Beer, Harry," he said.

Harry fetched him one. "So you've found your way into our Amanda's heart, have you?"

"Well," Nick said, "at least her room."

"Careful there, Nick. She's not a regular working girl. She's special to me."

"You're not her father, are you?"

Harry said, "No," but that was all he said.

Nick said, "Don't worry. I won't take advantage of her and run away."

"May I make a suggestion, Nick?" Harry asked. "Don't get yourself involved with her. She is special, and – well, just take it from me, it'll be a lot better for you if you don't get too involved."

Nick eyed him. "You're sure she's not your daughter?"

"She's not my daughter," Harry said. "If she wants you to know any more than that, she'll tell you, but trust me. You don't really want to know."

Now Nick was almost irritated. "What are you trying to tell me, Harry?"

"Nothing you want to hear," Harry said, and he went off to the back to get another few bottles of whiskey.

Nick didn't get it at all, and there was something in him that automatically wanted what someone was telling him he shouldn't have. He nursed his beer for a good long time before Amanda came down. Harry was back by then. Amanda walked right up to the bar and said, "Let me buy Mr. Barkley another beer, Harry."

Nick saw that Harry looked noticeably uneasy as he poured the beer, and he was looking at Amanda. Nick hoped he wasn't getting her in trouble with her boss, so he decided he would leave it at one more beer before he headed on home.

But he and Amanda did talk, at first at the bar and then at a table. It was just idle conversation, nothing major, but Nick asked her to call him by his first name and kept looking for an in to ask her what her last name was. It never came. Finally, he finished his beer and got up.

"Amanda, I enjoyed the company and the conversation, but I better head on home," Nick said.

Amanda stood up with him. "Maybe I'll see you in here again sometime, Nick," she said.

"Maybe," Nick said. He gave Harry a wave and left the saloon.

Amanda walked over to the bar with Nick's empty glass, deciding she had to take the lecture she was about to get from Harry.

"Does he know your last name?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't tell him," Amanda said. "I don't really plan to tell anybody, Harry. I was little more than a child when I lived here, and nobody seems to recognize me. I'd just as soon leave it that way."

"I think you should stick to that plan, Amanda," Harry said. "You know I love you and I'll do everything to keep you on here, but if too many people find out who you are, it may be impossible for me to do that."

Amanda nodded sadly. She wasn't really planning to stay around Stockton any longer than it took to save up some money and move on, but she didn't want to cause Harry any trouble, either. He was dear to her. He was plenty kind to hire her on in the first place. "Harry, if I become too much trouble for you, you know you can tell me to move along."

"I'd rather not do that, honey," Harry said. "I'd rather you move on when you want to. But do me one favor – don't court Nick Barkley, or any of the Barkleys. Leave them all alone."

Amanda nodded again, and as another cowboy wandered in and sat down at a table, she headed his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heath leaned on the horn of this saddle, looking out at all the cattle in the valley below. "So, what's this girl got that's so special?" he asked.

Beside him, Nick said, "I don't know. She's a bit mysterious, you know, and Harry was even more mysterious about her."

"Better be careful, Nick. You don't have such a good record with mysterious women."

Nick was insulted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Layle, for starters," Heath said.

Nick shrugged. "All right, Layle."

"And there was that girl last year, what was her name? Anita something."

"Anita something was just a fling. I was never serious about her."

"I guess not. You can't even remember her last name."

"Well, I wish I could find out Amanda's last name, but she won't tell me."

"Maybe she's just trying to tell you she's not interested, Nick."

Nick huffed. "Maybe. Or maybe her last name is Booth or something."

Heath chuckled. "Then you'd better not get any closer."

"It would be a shame if she did have some murderous relative and she was just having to take the heat for it for the rest of her life."

"I agree," Heath said. "But people being the way they are, I wouldn't get involved with John Wilkes Booth's little sister if I were you."

Heath kicked his horse and went galloping down to the herd. Nick decided Heath was right, it was time to get back to work. There was no way Amanda was John Wilkes Booth's little sister. She just probably wasn't interested. And given how protective Harry was planning to be, it was probably just as well.

XXXXX

The next time Nick was in Harry's saloon, it was a Saturday night, and Heath was with him. Nick scanned the room as soon as they came in, and there she was, that petite brunette. She was watching a poker game at a table near the back, her arm around one of the players that Nick did not know.

Heath followed Nick's gaze. "That's her, huh?"

"What?" Nick asked.

"That little dark-haired girl at the poker game near the back. I'll bet you money that's Amanda."

"Yeah, that's Amanda," Nick said.

Amanda gave a laugh at something and then came over to the bar. Nick decided he would take the time to say hello, maybe get a better idea if she was interested or not. Heath smiled as Nick headed straight for her, and just to be irritating, he followed along.

"Hello," Nick said, coming up beside her.

Amanda had ordered a round of beer for the poker table. She looked around. "Oh – hello, Nick."

She at least had a smile for him. Nick returned it. "Full house tonight."

"Yes, we've been very busy." She spotted Heath. "Who's your blond friend there?"

"Oh, that's my little brother Heath," Nick said, and Heath raised an eyebrow. "You know how little brothers are – tend to follow you around whether you want them to or not."

Amanda laughed. "I don't have any little brothers, so I don't really know. Hello, Heath, I'm Amanda."

Heath touched his hat. "Pleased to meet you."

Amanda's beers came up on the tray in front of her. "Well, I need to get back to work. Nice to see you, Nick. Come by some time when I'm not working so hard."

She took the tray and went back to the poker table. Nick watched as she delivered the beer. One of the players got up as soon as his beer appeared and made his way over to the bar. Nick saw him pocketing some money – he had cashed out. "Think I'll play some poker," Nick said and went straight to that table.

Heath laughed to himself. There was nothing subtle about Nick's moves when he spotted a girl he liked. Heath turned toward the bar. "Can I have a beer, Harry?"

Harry poured a beer for Heath and gave it to him, but Heath noticed that Harry did not have a pleasant look on his face.

"Problem, Harry?" Heath asked.

"Your brother doesn't take friendly advice very well, does he?" Harry said, staring at Nick.

Heath looked over toward the poker table. He didn't see anything untoward happening. In fact, Amanda was not even standing near Nick, at least not yet. "What advice is that?" Heath asked.

Harry loosened up. "He really shouldn't be sallying up to Amanda, Heath. Nick and Amanda – it would never work. Just trust me on that and talk him into leaving her alone."

"Can you give me a little more detail on that recommendation?" Heath asked.

"No, I can't," Harry said. "Believe me, you don't want the details, but for Nick's sake and your family's sake and Amanda's sake, get him to leave her alone."

"Nick's got a mind of his own, Harry. Have you talked to him about this?"

Harry nodded. "I haven't pulled out the 'for the sake of our friendship' speech yet, but that's coming next, and I'll even ban him from the bar if that's what it takes."

Now Heath was getting disturbed. "Harry, why are you so het up about this? Is she troublesome or something?"

"Not troublesome. She's a real nice girl. It's not like I think Nick is out to hurt her, but just believe me, Heath. If you don't want your family torn apart, get Nick to leave her alone."

That was the line that really got to Heath. "Why would the family get torn apart over Amanda?"

Harry leveled his gaze at Heath for the first time. "Like everybody else, she has a history, Heath. Let's just say, her history will collide with yours if Nick gets more involved with her."

"You're not gonna tell me any more than that, are you?"

"I can't. Just remember, we've known each other for quite a while. I'm telling you, for the good of Nick and your family, get him to leave her alone."

Heath sipped his beer and looked back toward the poker table. Amanda had moved around to Nick's side, and he was grinning like he'd just won the biggest pot in the world. Heath looked up at Harry, but he was moving on to another customer.

Heath thought back to his talk with Nick about Amanda out on the range, how Nick found her to be attractive because she was so mysterious. He thought back on Layle and other women Nick had gotten hurt over, other mysterious women. He understood the attraction, but it had never worked out well for Nick when he became involved with women like that. Heath sipped his beer and watched his brother, and waited to see what was going to happen, but made up his mind he was going to have a long talk with Nick as soon as he got the chance.

XXXXXXX

The chance came as they rode home in the dark. It was always easier to discuss hard subjects honestly in the dark, Heath decided. That way, you could be very, very honest, because you couldn't see the reaction you were producing, and if you couldn't see the reaction, it couldn't affect what you said. About a mile out of town, Heath said, "Harry said a few things to me about you and Amanda."

"I know just what he said," Nick said. "He wants me to stay away from her."

"Yeah, he was pretty adamant about it, too. Told me flat out, that if you and Amanda got too friendly, it would end up tearing the family apart."

"The family?" Nick said. "What the heck does the family have to do with it?"

"I don't really know. He wouldn't say. But he did say if push came to shove, he'd remind you how long the two of you have been friends, and after that he'd ban you from the saloon."

Now Nick was beginning to burn up. "What the - ? Ban me from the saloon?"

"He's real protective of that girl, Nick."

"I get that, but banning me from the bar? That's ridiculous. What the hell is he trying to pull?"

"Maybe you ought to try talking to him some more before you get more involved with Amanda. Tearing up the family is a pretty good thing for you to avoid, you know what I mean?"

Nick knew, but he couldn't imagine how him seeing Amanda could hurt the family. Maybe he did need to try to get the whole story out of Harry. These piecemeal threats were just getting under Nick's skin, and making a mysterious lady seem even more mysterious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick's next chance to talk to Harry didn't come for several days. In town to pick up some supplies, Nick put his order in at the mercantile and wandered over to Harry's saloon. He hoped he'd see Amanda there, but she wasn't working yet, and Nick decided maybe it was just as well. If he wanted to have a completely frank talk with Harry, it was best Amanda wasn't around.

"Afternoon, Harry," Nick said and came up to the bar. "Whiskey."

Harry poured. Nick paid and looked around as he took his first sip. There were only two other patrons at this hour, and they were far away in the back corner of the room.

"How you doing, Nick?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Nick said. "Was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Thought you might want to," Harry said, "after that talk I had with Heath the other night."

"Harry, we have been friends for a long time, like you said to Heath – so why can't you tell me everything about why you don't want me to see more of Amanda? She's a nice girl, and you know I'm a decent guy."

Harry shook his head. "I know that, Nick, but it has nothing to do with that. I'd tell you more if I could, but Amanda needs a break in her life right now, and there are things she doesn't want me telling anybody. She's entitled to keep things to herself."

"Like her last name?"

Harry looked a little surprised that Nick remembered Amanda did not reveal her last name. "Especially that," Harry said. "Just leave it be, Nick. Give the girl a break."

When Harry put things like that, Nick was inclined to go along with him, but he liked Amanda. He liked her eyes and he liked her tiny size and he liked her sweet nature. If she didn't want her last name known, it had to be because she thought it would hurt somebody to reveal it. Then Nick remembered what Heath had said. "Telling me her last name is going to hurt my family?"

Harry nodded. "That's all I'm gonna say, Nick. I'm just gonna ask you to leave her be."

"Come on, Harry. You know me well enough to know that every time you warn me a little bit, I get more interested."

"Not this time, Nick. Don't be that way this time. Do me and yourself a favor and leave her be without any more questions."

"Why doesn't _she_ ask me to leave her be?"

"It might be a good idea if you didn't get too involved with me, Nick," her voice came from behind him.

Surprised, Nick turned around. Amanda had come down the stairs while Nick and Harry were talking. Nick never heard her approach, and now he was embarrassed to be found talking about her behind her back. "I'm sorry," Nick said. "If my attentions bother you, I'll just take them away like Harry says."

Amanda came closer. "Harry's just trying to protect both of us, Nick. I do like you, and I like talking with you, but not anything more than that. I'm sorry if I led you on in any way. That wasn't right of me. But Harry's right, we can't let anything happen between us."

"Can't you please just tell me why?" Nick asked, quietly so the men at the far table didn't hear him. "It's not like I'd spread anything bad about you around. I can't imagine there's anything bad to spread."

"If I let it out, it will change everything, between you and me and between me and everybody in this town." Then she smiled. "I do like you, Nick. I like you better than anyone I've met in a very long time. And if things were different with me – well, who knows? There might be something for us, but please, just trust me on this. We can't be, and you really don't want to know why."

Nick just nodded. "All right. But we will be seeing each other. I come in here a lot. And I don't intend to ignore you. I intend to talk to you and get to know you and maybe you might just change your mind about me."

"Nick – "

"Just believe me. There's nothing I can think of that would be so bad it would keep you from talking to me. Whatever it is that you think is so bad, isn't so bad. Think about that."

Nick went out then, leaving his whiskey behind. Amanda hung her head, knowing he had no idea how bad things could get.

Harry said, "Take a deep breath, honey, and just do your job."

Amanda looked up. "Is he right? Am I thinking things are worse than they really are?"

Harry just shook his head. "I don't know. I thought it was better if you kept things to yourself, but now, I don't know. Nick's a good man, and Jarrod's a good man, too. Maybe, in time, if they knew – " Harry shrugged.

XXXXXXX

Nick was so grumpy at home that everyone – except Heath, who already knew - was wondering what was eating him. When he just said, "Nothing," everyone knew it had to be a girl, and they left him alone about it. There was just no talking to Nick when he had trouble with a woman.

Heath was the only one to say anything at all to him, and all he said was, "Nick, you're way too much to deal with. She's not for you - work it out."

Nick didn't have any reply, but what Heath was telling him to do was, in a way Heath didn't mean, exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to see Amanda again and work it out. Whatever it was that was keeping her bottled up, he wanted to know about it and he wanted a chance to help fix it.

So he went to the saloon on a Tuesday night, when it wasn't likely to be very busy, and it wasn't. And Amanda was there, hovering over a table where three men sat laughing and talking with her. Nick walked right over to her.

"I want to talk," he said, interrupting.

He didn't know the men there, and they did not know him. "Hey, the lady is with us right now, pal," one of the men said.

"The lady and I have some personal matters to discuss," Nick said.

"Discuss them later," the man said.

Harry saw it happening. "Don't start anything, Nick!" he called over.

Nick glared at him.

"Wait, wait," Amanda said. "Guys," she said to the men at the table, "this fella and I have some business to get out of the way. Would you give me a few minutes?"

The man looked unhappy, but he said to Amanda, "If you want to talk to him, go ahead. I just don't want him bothering you."

"He's not bothering me," Amanda said. "I'll be back soon as I can."

Amanda led the way into the back room, a room usually reserved for special parties, but it was empty on a Tuesday night. Once inside, she closed the door and immediately said, "I really don't appreciate you barging in when I'm working."

Nick turned around. "I wouldn't barge in if I didn't think it was important. Amanda – I don't like not being able to be with you and getting to know you better. I don't like it. I'm aggravating everybody around me, and I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be able to see you and I don't know what it is that's keeping you from wanting the same thing, but I know it's not me. I know you want to see me, too. Please, just tell me what's wrong and let me see if I can help you work it out."

Amanda was startled a bit at the directness of his speech. She didn't know how to reply at first, but in a moment or two she said, "I've been thinking about it ever since I saw you last, Nick. I talked to Harry about it. He say's you're a good man."

"I am a good man."

"Let me tell you why I'm reluctant to let things go any farther between us, and you can think about it, too. But I don't want you to just blow it off and say it's not a problem. I want you to really think about it and be honest."

Nick nodded. "I will."

Amanda took a deep breath and looked straight at him. "Nick – my last name is Hyatt."

Nick was startled.

"I haven't told anyone – except Harry, of course, and he already knew. But I know what happened between your brother Jarrod and my brother Cass. I don't care what Cass thinks if I see you and he's in jail anyway, but I do care what Jarrod thinks and I care what this town thinks. And I really care what you think. I'm just not sure this is something we can overcome. I don't see how I can start seeing you without hurting your brother and your family and in the end, this whole town."

"The town be damned," Nick said flatly.

"No, we both live here," Amanda said. "If I hurt your brother, the town will crucify me, and we both know it."

Nick did know that. It's the way people were, protective of their own, and somehow when something like this went bad, to most people it was the woman's fault. "Do you want to be with me? If Jarrod wasn't in the picture – "

"He _is_ in the picture, Nick."

Nick came closer to her and took her by the arms. "If he wasn't, would you want to start seeing me, for real? Think hard, Amanda. Think hard and be honest with me."

She did. And she sighed, frustrated. "Yes."

"Jarrod's in San Francisco," Nick said. "He'll be there for a while. He doesn't need to know if I'm going to be seeing you."

"And your family?"

"They don't need to know who your brother is, not yet, anyway."

"Oh, Nick, I can't do that – "

"You can until they get to know you, at least a little bit."

"No, Nick, it just isn't fair. It isn't right. Look how bad it was for you when I kept all this secret. I admit now, it wasn't right, and it wouldn't be right for me to keep it from your family."

"Then let me tell my family, right now. Let me work it out with them while Jarrod's still in San Francisco. If they have big objections to us seeing each other, well then I'll let things go. I won't see you anymore, and what your name is doesn't go any further than that, at least not from us. If they don't object to us seeing each other, then we'll work it out with Jarrod when he gets home. He's not the kind of man to hold your brother against you, especially not if the family doesn't object to us seeing each other."

Amanda hesitated, so long that Nick let her go, although he still stayed standing in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes. She just didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to work things out with Nick – she wanted it so much she could taste it. He was the best thing that ever happened to her, and if he came to want her for good – but Jarrod. What about Jarrod?

Nick could see her confusion in her eyes. "Let's try, Amanda. What if we could be meant for each other – really meant for each other – but we didn't take the chance?"

She nodded. "All right. Talk to your family, see what they say. If they don't object – then yes, I'd like for you to come see me, good and proper."

Nick broke into a great grin and grabbed Amanda into his arms. "We'll work it out! I know we will!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Nick got home, he quickly put his hat and gunbelt away on the hooks in the hall. He turned and went looking for his family. They weren't in the dining room or the parlor. He decided they were in the library for after dinner coffee, and he went there.

And there they were. Audra was holding a skein of woolen yarn while Victoria wrapped it into a ball. Heath was behind the desk, looking at the books and running a hand through his hair.

Heath looked up. "Glad you finally made it home. These books need attention, Nick."

"Yeah, I'll get to them tomorrow," Nick said and headed for the whiskey. "I need to talk to everybody for a few minutes."

Audra asked, "Did you work things out with your lady friend?"

"Maybe," Nick said, knowing full well that his having woman trouble was no surprise to his mother and sister, even if Heath hadn't said a word to them. He took a swig of his whiskey, then took a deep breath and turned around. "There's something about her I want you to know, something we have to talk about because the only way she'll let me court her is if I have your blessing."

Victoria looked surprised. "Our blessing? Somewhat old fashioned, isn't it?"

"More complicated than old fashioned," Nick said. "I need to say first that I had been seeing this girl – Amanda – for a bit informally, around town, at the saloon. She works at Harry's saloon."

"A little dark-haired girl," Heath explained. "She is cute."

"She's very sweet and kind, too," Nick said.

"What's the complicated part?" Audra asked.

Nick sighed. "Her last name. I didn't know what it was until I'd been pretty smitten with her."

"What can be so complicated about her last name?" Victoria asked.

Nick took a deep breath before he said, "It's Hyatt."

Three sets of eyes glared at him. "Hyatt?" Victoria said. "She's not related to Cass Hyatt, is she?"

"His sister," Nick said.

Everyone slumped. Audra said, "Oh, Nick, you can't seriously be interested in Cass Hyatt's sister!"

Nick closed his eyes and tried to compose his thoughts. "She didn't want to tell me her name, and she didn't want me paying her any attention, but you know me. I don't discourage easy. Well, I was so insistent, she finally told me who she was and wanted to chase me off. She cares about this, she really does. She doesn't want to hurt us. She especially doesn't want to hurt Jarrod, but I got to thinking. This girl has had a tough life because of her brother. Why should she have to carry Cass around like a dead weight for the rest of her life? If I want to court her, why shouldn't I? Would any of you want her to give up a chance at happiness with me just because of her brother?"

"Nick, that's not the only issue," Victoria said. "If anybody else was her brother, I'd agree with you, but what happened to Jarrod was extraordinary and dreadful. I don't have to tell you that."

"No, you don't have to tell me," Nick said. "I was there. I was at the wrong end of his gun, and I know how he might react to this. But what if we're wrong? Jarrod is a fair man. That hasn't changed. How would he feel if he found out he was standing in the way of me and Amanda finding something special together? Do you think he'd like that?"

"No, he wouldn't," Heath said, "IF he was our normal Jarrod. But he isn't there yet, Nick. He's still hurting."

"And ashamed," Victoria said. "If you spring on him that you're seeing the sister of the man who killed his wife and sent him reeling out of control, he may not react like the fair man that he normally is. He may not be ready to do that yet."

"Well," Nick said, "I'm gonna ask you all for a favor. Jarrod isn't due home for another week. Will you at least let me bring Amanda here, meet her, get to know her and maybe see what I see? If you like her, if you're willing to give me and her a chance, Jarrod will, too."

"I'm not sure I'd bet on that, Nick," Heath said.

Victoria and Audra looked at each other before Audra said, "I think Nick has a point. Why should we punish Cass Hyatt's sister for something he did, especially without giving her a chance?"

"Because I don't want to go chasing Jarrod all over California again," Heath said.

"That's not gonna happen and you know it," Nick said.

"He might just take off again if he thinks we're all against him, Nick," Heath said.

"How do we know we'd be against him?" Nick asked. "Look, if he can't handle me seeing Amanda, I know she won't be willing to handle it either and she'll send me packing. Regardless of what you all think, it's what Jarrod thinks that Amanda will go by. I just want her to have a chance to see that _everybody_ isn't against her because of her brother."

"You're asking more than that, Nick," Victoria said. "You're asking us, by extension, by accepting Amanda, to forgive Cass Hyatt for what he's done to Jarrod."

"Maybe it's time we did forgive him," Nick said. "You say Jarrod's ashamed of what he did. Maybe he should be. You know he was wrong, too. _He_ knows he was wrong. Maybe he has to forgive Cass Hyatt before he can lose that shame he feels, and maybe he could use our help in forgiving Cass. Maybe, by extension, he can forgive Cass if he can accept Amanda."

Victoria and Audra looked at each other again. Audra gave voice to what they were both thinking. "Nick has a point."

Victoria sighed. "When do you want to bring her here, Nick?"

"Before Jarrod gets back," Nick said. "Maybe for dinner on Thursday night?"

Victoria saw Audra nod. She looked over at Heath. He seemed reluctant, but he nodded, too. "All right," Victoria said. "I'll write out an invitation tonight. You can take it to her tomorrow."

Nick said, "This has to be a fair chance. You can't be going into this thinking you won't give her a fair chance."

"It'll be a fair chance," Victoria said. "But you have to be ready to break it off with her if we don't see things your way."

Nick nodded. "That's what she wants."

"Done then," Victoria said. "Dinner Thursday night."

XXXXXXX

Amanda accepted the invitation, and at six o'clock on Thursday evening, Nick pulled up to the house in the buggy, Amanda sitting beside him. Nick could feel her nervousness as she looked at the front door. She was out and out scared.

"Don't worry," Nick said. "They won't bite."

Amanda tried a small laugh. "Are you sure about that?"

Nick smiled. "They wouldn't have invited you here if they weren't interested in meeting you. They really want you to know that your name alone isn't something you have to be afraid of."

Amanda took a deep breath. A Mexican man appeared to take hold of the horse's bridle, and so the deed was done. They were here. "All right," she said.

Nick got out and came around the other side to help her out of the buggy. Then he took her to the front door, and they went in together.

The rest of the family was in the parlor, already sharing before dinner drinks. Nick suddenly found his own nervousness growing. Amanda clutched his hand awfully hard as they went into the living room. Everyone else stood up and came toward them.

Victoria was in the lead. Nick said, "Mother, this is Amanda Hyatt."

"Hello, Amanda," Victoria said, extending a hand.

Amanda took it. "Hello, Mrs. Barkley."

Nick went on, "This is my sister, Audra, and my brother Heath you already met at the saloon."

They each shook hands with her. All of the smiles were genuine enough, but Amanda still seemed cautious.

"Won't you come sit down?" Victoria asked, and she nearly said _tell us all about yourself_ , but she caught herself in time.

Nick showed Amanda to the settee and sat down beside her. "Would you like anything to drink?" Heath asked.

"Oh," she said, "not right now, thank you."

Victoria and Audra sat down in the armchairs that faced the settee.

"Anything for you, Nick?" Heath asked.

"A little whiskey, Heath, thanks," Nick said.

Heath poured him a drink and brought it over to him. By then the silence was beginning to be really awkward, but no one knew exactly what to say. The usual "meet the family" chit-chat seemed absolutely out of the question.

It was Nick who broke the ice. "Mother, you know I've really grown fond of Amanda," he said, "and Amanda, you know I've already told the family all about you."

It was all the opening Victoria needed. "He has, Amanda," she said, "and we know who your brother is, and you know Nick's brother Jarrod's history with Cass. It isn't fair and it isn't right that we carry our relatives around our necks as far as the world is concerned, but we do. We mainly want to be sure that you and Nick have the freedom to see what there is for the two of you without being completely weighed down."

"I understand," Amanda said. "But I understand why you're concerned about Jarrod. I've heard about everything that happened because of my brother. I don't have any apologies for Cass. The truth is, he and I have never been close. He's never been much of a brother."

"Leaving you to carry all of the costs with none of the benefits," Victoria said.

"Pretty much," Amanda said, "but what I don't want to see happen is that any of you are hurt, especially Jarrod. I've told Nick that from the beginning, but he seemed to think I was overly concerned. He finally wore me down. He's a pretty persistent man."

Her description brought chuckles that broke the ice a bit. They spent a few moments talking about Nick's shortcomings and laughing a bit together. Nick accepted the good-natured ribbing, happy to hear the laughter.

And then the front door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Jarrod came in the front door. Nick felt all of the blood run out of his face.

Jarrod closed the door behind him and came into the foyer. He looked beat. He dropped his briefcase on the floor near the doors to the library and came into the living room, looking very dark and too tired to take another step.

"Jarrod! We didn't expect you tonight!" Victoria said.

"Yes, it was an exhausting trip, but I wanted to get home," Jarrod said, and he looked up.

Nick was suddenly looking very awkward, and the rest of the family was not looking comfortable either, but after he noticed that, Jarrod's gaze went to Amanda on the settee by Nick's side. Jarrod stopped about ten feet short. He did not smile.

He looked hesitant for a moment, like he was certain he knew Amanda but he didn't know from where. Then recognition, uncertain at first but then real, washed over him. Then he looked at Nick, and he got it, all of it. He muttered, "Excuse me," and he turned and walked out the front door again.

His family was startled. Nick started to move after him, but Heath had gotten up and was already ahead of him. "Let me, Nick," he said and hurried out the front door.

Outside, when Heath caught up with him, Jarrod was at the barn reclaiming the horse he'd rented in town. Ciego, who was handing off the reins to Jarrod, looked completely confused. Jarrod had already remounted. "Jarrod," Heath said, taking hold of the horse's bridle so Jarrod couldn't ride away. "Wait a minute."

"Let go of the horse, Heath," Jarrod said, and he would not look at his brother.

"Jarrod, we need to talk."

"Heath, let go of it," Jarrod said. "Let go of it right now."

Heath saw Jarrod just close his eyes. Heath could tell, Jarrod was not only tired - he was mad, too. Heath let go of the horse, and Jarrod took off, back toward Stockton.

"Something has put a burr under Senor Jarrod's saddle," Ciego said.

"Yeah," Heath agreed.

He turned to go back to the house, finding Nick coming out. "Heath, ask Ciego to get the buggy ready," Nick said. "Amanda wants to go home."

"Is she all right?" Heath asked.

"What did Jarrod have to say?" Nick asked.

"Nothing," Heath said. "He just said he was going back to town. But he recognized Amanda."

Nick heaved a sigh. "Yeah. I didn't expect him to come home tonight – and I didn't know he'd ever seen Amanda before."

Nick turned and went back into the house without another word. Heath heaved a sigh and went back to see Ciego. "What is going on, Senor Heath?" Ciego asked.

Heath shook his head. "Nothing you really want to know about, amigo. Can you get the buggy ready for Nick again?"

"Si," Ciego said and went to work.

XXXXXX

Nick drove Amanda back to town in silence, until they got to the front of Harry's bar. There was no place to tether the horse, and when Nick stopped, Amanda just started to get out. "Wait a minute," Nick said.

She sat down beside him again.

"I need to apologize for my older brother's behavior," Nick said and would have said more.

But Amanda quickly said, "No, you don't."

"Jarrod recognized you, didn't he? You've met before, haven't you?" Nick asked.

Amanda nodded. "Your brother and I met one day when he was prosecuting Cass, years ago. I wasn't much more than a child at the time. I didn't think he'd remember me so I didn't mention it, but he clearly did, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you – it was a mistake. I went up to him as he was leaving the courtroom one day during Cass's trial, and I was in tears. I begged him not to put my brother in jail. Fool that I was, I thought if I got Jarrod to stop prosecuting Cass, Cass would take me in and I could be free of the orphanage I was in. Over time, I came to realize that Cass wasn't worth my tears. He never would have taken me in, and I'm a lot better off for it. When I came of age, I left the orphanage and just took whatever work I could get. I finally came back here to Stockton because this was home once. I didn't know how bad things had gotten for Jarrod because of Cass, and I - . Anyway, when I got here, Harry told me about Jarrod and Cass, but he gave me work because his little sister and I were friends as children, when my parents were alive and we lived here. Nick, I never intended to hurt you or your brother or anyone in your family, but it's clear I've hurt Jarrod - "

By now, Amanda was in tears and had run out of words. Nick was torn. He took her hand. He felt terrible for her, but he also felt terrible for his brother. If only Jarrod hadn't come home so unexpectedly. If only they'd had a chance to talk to him before he saw Amanda at the house, out of the blue.

Amanda saw how conflicted Nick was. She didn't know what to say, so she just got out of the buggy and went into the saloon.

Nick sat there for a long time, not sure what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go. He thought he ought to go into the saloon and see Amanda, but maybe he needed to talk to someone else first.

Nick took a look down the street and saw the light on in Jarrod's office. He gave the horse the reins and drove down there, found a place to tether up and headed into the office. But as he climbed the stairs, he grew angrier and angrier. Jarrod had no right to take his grief and insanity out on Amanda, and Nick burst into his office intending to really let him have it.

"Jarrod – "

Nick stopped. Jarrod was sitting at his desk, holding the photograph of himself and Beth on their wedding day in Denver. There were tears running down his face. He didn't even seem to know Nick was there.

Nick was more conflicted than ever. Jarrod was wrong in the way he treated Amanda, but Nick wasn't about to kick his brother when he was down. He would have turned and gone out, but Jarrod said, "I'm sorry, Nick."

Nick came back toward the desk and sat down in one of the chairs there. "No, I am. I knew who Amanda was when I brought her to the house. The family did, too. We just didn't expect you home tonight and we didn't know you'd met her before. I had talked to the family about Amanda while you were gone and I thought I'd have time to talk to you before you saw her with me, but I messed it up."

Jarrod put the photo down and wiped his face and eyes with both hands. "I just wasn't expecting to see her. It took me completely by surprise. I thought I was handling life again but suddenly there she was and I was – "

Jarrod couldn't finish the thought. Nick gave him a moment, but words didn't come.

Nick said, "Jarrod, I know how rough the past few months have been for you. If I had known you were coming home tonight I wouldn't have brought her home yet. I've gotten to know her since you've been gone, and I like her, and I was hoping – well, I messed it up."

Jarrod leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "I guess we both messed it up."

Nick leaned forward. "I know Cass Hyatt is gonna be a sore spot for you for a long time, Jarrod, but Amanda is not her brother. This town is gonna take their reaction to her from you, if it gets out she's Cass's sister."

Jarrod watched his brother closely and listened closely to what he had to say.

So Nick went on. "I'm not gonna tell you it's time to get over it and move on. I promised I'd be with you on this lousy journey, however long it takes, and I meant that and I will be. But maybe, Pappy, taking Amanda along with us might help you get where you need to go."

Jarrod's gaze fell, but he said, "You might be right. I just don't know if I can do it yet. Do you intend to keep seeing her, Nick?"

Nick wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he said, "I want to, if she wants to see me."

"You're afraid she might not want to see you because of me?"

Nick nodded.

Jarrod sat up. "Well, then, make sure she knows I won't keep you apart - I really mean that. The last thing you want to do is turn a girl away because your brother has problems with her. But if she does want to keep seeing you, I think it's best for all of us if you just give me some warning and I'm not around when she is. I'm sorry, Nick. Maybe you're right. Maybe I can come to be more welcoming to her. God knows, I know what Cass has done is no picnic for her either. But right now – I think the only thing I can do is stay away from her and try to at least be more polite if I run into her. It's just gonna take me some time to adjust."

"Fair enough," Nick said. "I do care for her, Jarrod, but I care about you, too. I don't want to see you hurt any more than you have been. I don't want to run out on you when you need me."

Jarrod shook his head. "I won't take it that way, Nick. I'll just steer clear if you'll give me warning, at least until I see if I can be a more decent human being about this."

Nick didn't like the way Jarrod put that. "Jarrod, just because you're having trouble with Amanda and me doesn't mean you're not a decent human being."

"I'm still figuring out what kind of human being I am, Nick. But I don't want you to stop seeing Amanda because of me. Don't do that. This is my problem, not yours."

"All right, but Jarrod - "

"No, Nick, go on home. I'm all right," Jarrod said. "I'm just gonna stay here tonight."

"You don't need to. I've brought Amanda back to town. Might be better if you come on home."

Jarrod shook his head. "No, Nick, I just need to be alone for a while. I won't drink and I won't go off the deep end. I promise. That's not what this is about."

Nick got up. "I'm holding you to that, Jarrod. And I'm gonna be right back in this office tomorrow morning to make sure you're all right."

Jarrod looked up at him and nodded. Then he rubbed his forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be here. I'll be fine."

Nick turned and went out, and for a moment he wondered if he ought to check in at the hotel, but he decided he needed to take his brother at his word. Jarrod wouldn't go off the deep end. He'd be all right.

Nick went back out to the buggy, and gave one more look up into Jarrod's window before he left. He could still see his brother's shadow against the window. Jarrod hadn't moved.

But Nick knew right then and there that he could not just go home. He had to go see Amanda. He took the rig as close to Harry's bar as he could find room at a hitching rail for, and then he climbed out and tethered it there. In a moment, he was heading through the doors of the saloon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick came into the saloon. It wasn't as busy as a Friday night would have been, but it wasn't as quiet as a Tuesday either. Nick looked Harry's way and saw he was getting as nasty a look as Harry had ever given him. Nick went over to the bar.

"Nick, go home," Harry said.

"I need to talk to her, Harry," Nick said.

"You got her in tears as it is, Nick."

"Jarrod came home a lot earlier than anybody expected him to," Nick said.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I knew this was gonna turn out bad."

"It hasn't turned out anything yet. Jarrod's at his office. He just told me he didn't want to stand between me and Amanda."

"Well, I want to stand between you."

"Harry, please, let me go talk to her. If she throws me out, I'll forget the whole thing, but I gotta tell her what Jarrod said. She's gonna feel terrible unless she knows what he said, no matter how things turn out between us."

Harry heaved a sigh. "All right. Third door to the left."

"Yeah," Nick said and went upstairs, two at a time.

When he got to the third door on the left, he knocked softly. It was a moment before Amanda said, "Come in."

Nick went inside. Amanda was just sitting on her bed. Nick was sure she'd been sitting there since he brought her home. She wasn't facing the door, but she could see who it was by his reflection in the mirror, and she wasn't surprised anyway.

"I just saw Jarrod," he said. "He feels really bad about what happened out at the ranch. He was just taken by surprise. We all were."

"What else did he say?" Amanda asked.

Nick sat down beside her. "He said he was sorry. He didn't want to stand between you and me."

"But he's not ready to see us together, is he?"

"No, he's not."

Amanda had been crying. She wiped her eyes. "So I guess that leaves things up to me, doesn't it?"

"Not entirely," Nick said. "The family isn't ready to write us off."

"You don't know that, Nick. You haven't even talked to them about this yet. They sure didn't have much to say to me before we left."

Nick heaved a sigh. "I'll talk to them."

Amanda got up. "Oh, Nick, come on. We both know this is never gonna work."

Nick stood up.

"My brother murdered your brother's wife," Amanda said. "Your brother nearly murdered my brother. How are we ever going to get by that?"

"I don't know," Nick said, taking her by the arms. "I just know I'm not ready to give up yet. Can I at least talk to my family and talk to you again tomorrow?"

Amanda shook her head and, breaking Nick's hold on her arms, threw her hands up in the air. "All right, all right. Talk to your family and talk to me again tomorrow. But Nick – I won't hurt Jarrod. He's been hurt enough."

"So have you," Nick said, and he kissed her, full on the mouth. "Remember that. I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXX

When Nick came into the house, he was surprised to see his family still in the living room. Victoria and Audra had been seated on the settee, Heath in one of the armchairs. They all got up.

"Is she all right, Nick?" Victoria asked.

"Best I can hope for," Nick said.

"We held dinner until you got here," Audra said. "Is Jarrod coming?"

"No," Nick said. "No, he's not."

Victoria slumped. "Oh, Nick, we had no idea he'd be home tonight. Is he all right?"

"He's shook up," Nick said. "Said he wanted to stay in town tonight. He's trying to sort everything out."

"He's got a lot to sort," Heath said. "How about you? You all right?"

"Well, I talked to them both – separately. Jarrod doesn't want to stand between me and Amanda, but he's not ready to be the all-welcoming brother yet, either. I told Amanda what he said. She said she'd let me talk to all of you and then see me again tomorrow. I think she wants to know how you all took what happened tonight before she decides if she wants to see me anymore." Nick ran a weary hand through his hair. "Leave it to me to find the most complicated way to fall in love."

Victoria came over to him and kissed his cheek. "Are you in love, Nick?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been given the chance to find out. Could I love her? I think so. I want to find out, but after tonight, she may not want to."

"Why don't we have dinner?" Victoria said. "Empty stomachs don't make for good decisions."

Victoria put her arm around Nick as they went into the dining room. They did not talk about the elephant in the room while they ate, but after dinner, when they went back into the living room for some coffee, Nick brought the subject back up right away.

"Amanda and I both want to know what you think," he said. "I know you didn't get five minutes with her tonight to figure out what you think of her, and that's not what I'm asking. I only want to know if you think we should try to see each other, to find out what we want."

"I don't know," Victoria said. "It's such a huge hurdle you're facing, Nick."

"Mother's right," Heath said. "What do you think? Was Jarrod sincere when he said he didn't want to stand in your way?"

"I think he was," Nick said. "He was holding his wedding picture when he said it."

"I don't think he'd have lied about his feelings if he was looking at Beth," Audra said.

"Neither do I," Nick said.

"I think I feel the same way Jarrod does," Victoria said. "Maybe I'll always feel the same way Jarrod does about this. But I won't stand in your way either, Nick. I can't say I give this relationship my blessing yet, but I won't stand in your way if you and Amanda want to see where it goes."

Audra nodded.

"Heath?" Nick asked.

Heath nodded, too. "Don't let it drag out too long, though, Nick. I don't think that would be too good for anybody, especially Amanda or Jarrod."

"Heath's right," Victoria said.

Nick nodded. "I agree with you. And if it's all right with you, I'm gonna skip the coffee and get some sleep. Heath, I'm going into town first thing. I told Jarrod I'd check on him, and I want to talk to Amanda some more, too."

"All right, Nick," Heath said.

"Good night," Nick said and he trudged up the stairs.

Victoria sighed as soon as he was out of earshot. "Poor Nick. He always chooses the roughest road to love."

"This one's more like a crossing a raging river with the bridge washed out," Heath said. "But I tell you what, after all this, it would kinda break my heart if it didn't work out for him."

"Mine, too," Audra said.

And Victoria nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick took himself back into Stockton fairly early the next morning and knocked on Jarrod's office door. When he heard his brother tell him to come in, he did.

Jarrod was still in the clothes he'd been wearing the night before, only now his tie was on his desk, his collar open and his jacket draped over the back of his desk chair. He had that next day growth of beard, and his eyes were out and out bloodshot.

"I see you didn't get any sleep," Nick said. He suspected the red eyes were from tears but he didn't say so.

Jarrod pointed to the small sofa in the alcove. "It's not long enough for me to get comfortable on. I took a long walk instead, then just napped a little."

"I think you better plan to go home today. Mother's liable to be in here after you if you don't."

"I was planning to, soon as I had a shave and got myself together. Don't want to give her too much time to come after me."

"I talked to Amanda after I left you last night."

"I thought you might."

"I told her what you said. She still wasn't so sure she wanted to keep on seeing me."

Jarrod looked up at his brother. Nick was nearly floored to see what he thought he was seeing – disappointment? Jarrod looked away, like he was looking for something on the floor, which he was. He only had one boot on.

Jarrod took a deep breath. "I had a lot of time to think about it overnight. You're so unlucky in love, Nick – I don't want to put a stumbling block in your way now. You stumble too much all by yourself."

Nick actually chuckled a little. "I appreciate that, Jarrod. I really do. But I think this is up to me to work out. If Amanda and I can't get past this, well, then, maybe it's just not meant to be."

Jarrod found his boot and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk to pull it on. After it was on, he looked up at Nick. "I loved Beth, Nick. I loved her with everything in me. I loved her like I never loved anyone before and I'll never love anyone again. How can I deny the two of you a chance like that? Beth would never forgive me."

Nick sat down in the other chair in front of Jarrod's desk. "She really was something special, wasn't she?"

"She was," Jarrod said. "And maybe Amanda is, too. Go find out, Nick. Don't let the chance get away. If you think she might be the one, go find out. And if she is – "Jarrod put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'll give you away at your wedding."

Nick snorted a laugh, both surprised and grateful at what his brother said. He put a hand against Jarrod's neck and gave it a rub.

XXXXXXX

Nick left Jarrod to get himself together and went over to Harry's saloon. It wasn't open yet, but Nick pounded on the doors anyway. Harry was bound to be inside and would hear it. He was right. Harry opened the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nick, I'm not open," Harry said. "I don't even know if Amanda's up yet."

Nick stepped back a bit and yelled, "AMANDA?!"

"Nick!" Harry complained and opened the door to let him in.

Amanda appeared on the upper level, dressed in a robe and slippers. "Nick!" she complained, too. "I'm not even dressed yet!"

Nick hurried up the steps, and Harry didn't bother trying to stop him. Amanda backed up a little when he came toward her, and Nick stopped, trying to catch his breath.

"I talked to the family, and I talked to Jarrod," Nick said.

Amanda looked apprehensive. "And?"

"The family said they'd want what Jarrod wants," Nick said. "Jarrod said that he wanted to give us the chance to find out if we're right for each other, and if we are, he'd give me away at the wedding."

Amanda began to laugh. "He'd give you away?"

Nick nodded. "He told me how much he loved his wife, and he didn't want us to miss the chance at the same thing."

"Oh – " Amanda said, and she fell into Nick's arms.

"Does this mean you'll let me court you proper?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Amanda said.

"Well, thank God for that," Harry bellowed from below and went back behind the bar.

They laughed at him, and they hugged again, and kissed, even though they knew he was watching.

XXXXXXXX

Nick's courtship of Amanda was a bit unorthodox. Being a saloon girl, there were certain activities she might normally engage in, but she actually never had. Harry wouldn't go for it, not the girl who was his daughter's friend. So, the only man who ever went to her room was Nick, and Harry kept a close eye on the time he was up there. No more than five minutes, and the door had to be kept open slightly. Unorthodox for a saloon girl, and unorthodox for a young lady being courted.

But it seemed to work. Amanda would work during her regular hours – which included the busiest times for the saloon. When she wasn't working, Nick would call for her and they would go out. Sometimes they'd have lunch or dinner at the ranch, without Jarrod but with the family. Sometimes a long walk in town, or perhaps a picnic, all the things a normal couple would do. Some of the men in town seemed to disapprove of Amanda being off-limits, but they never challenged Nick on it. They just kept their attitudes to themselves.

Someone else who was keeping everything to himself was Jarrod. On more than one occasion, he looked out of the window of his office to see his brother and the tiny brunette walking down the street. Nick seemed happy as a clam every time she was with him, and she was laughing and cuddling close to him as they walked, too. At first Jarrod found it awkward to see, but after a few times watching them, he began to feel better about it. Each time he saw them together, they seemed to huddle closer to one another as they walked, seemed to be smiling and laughing more. At one point, as he was taking her back into the saloon, Nick stole a kiss, in public. It made Amanda smile. Jarrod was a little surprised that it made him smile, too.

Nick and Amanda had been courting for several weeks when one Friday night at home, after dinner with the family without Amanda but including Jarrod, Nick thought he might broach a subject with everyone while they were all together. He planned to do it during after dinner coffee, but Jarrod snuck out onto the terrace for a smoke before Nick got the chance. Jarrod's cigar breaks could take all evening these days. Since Beth's death, he often walked for an hour or more alone. Nick decided to talk to him alone on the terrace, before he left it and disappeared into the yard.

Jarrod heard him come out and suspected a talk was coming.

"Nice night," Nick said.

"Beautiful," Jarrod said, puffed on his cigar and breathed the smoke out.

"Haven't talked with you much lately," Nick said.

"Well, I've been busy and you've been courting. How have you and Amanda been getting along?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that – you and the family, but you ducked out here before I got the chance. And maybe we ought to talk alone first anyway."

"What did you want to tell me?" Jarrod asked.

Nick took a deep breath. "That I'm going to ask Amanda to marry me."

Jarrod had mixed feelings, but a little smile did sneak out on him. "Think she'll say yes?"

"I'm hoping." Nick paused then for a few moments before he said, "What do you think?"

"Well," Jarrod said and flicked some ash from the cigar. "I suppose I ought to adjust my approach to the two of you."

"I was thinking before I asked her, I'd see if you wanted to do that. Jarrod, if it's too soon, I can put off asking her."

Jarrod gave him a look. "Not on my account, Nick. If you love her, you should ask her."

"I do love her, but I love you, too, Pappy."

"Ah, and it's Pappy you're talking to now. I never realized you thought of me as a father figure, too, Nick."

"Aw, Jarrod, come on, will you quit dancing around the Maypole and talk to me man to man?" Nick finally blurted out. "I want you to see if you can accept her as a sister-in-law, and to do that you're gonna have to talk to her. Are you ready to talk to her? I don't want to ask her to marry me if this situation is still hanging over our heads."

Jarrod let a bit more of his smile escape. He admitted to himself that he was tormenting Nick a bit. "You know, Nick, I've been watching the two of you sometimes, when you walk down the street. It did bother me at first, but after a while, I kind of enjoyed seeing you. I even liked it when you stole that kiss."

"You saw that?"

Jarrod laughed. "Of course I saw it. Everybody on the block saw it."

Nick smiled, a little embarrassed. "Well, what do you say, Jarrod? Are you ready to talk with her?"

"Privately," Jarrod said.

"Privately?"

Jarrod nodded. "Without you. I'll take her to lunch if she'll agree."

"I'm sure she will, but why without me?"

Jarrod put the cigar out. "Because I don't want you breathing down our necks ready to jump at every word you think you don't like. If she and I are going to talk, it's going to be honestly."

Nick said, "All right. When do you want to do this?"

"Monday all right? I need to go back to San Francisco at the end of next week."

"All right. I'll ask her."

"No, I'll ask her. I'll write out an invitation tonight and you can give it to her tomorrow."

Nick smiled. "All right. Thanks, Jarrod. But don't tell her I'm going to propose, all right? I want that to be a surprise."

"All right," Jarrod said, and he stepped down off the terrace into the yard and started off on his nightly walk.

Nick watched him go, a little uneasy about how this lunch between him and Amanda was going to go, but he thought about it. He had faith in his brother, and he had faith in Amanda. And he hoped for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nick went back inside, to the library where the rest of the family had gathered. Heath had racked up the balls on the pool table.

"Game, Nick?" he asked.

"Uh – sure," Nick said.

But everyone could tell he was distracted. "What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"I – just told Jarrod I was going to ask Amanda to marry me."

The reaction was the same from everyone – momentary joy, followed by apprehension. They had come to know Amanda over the weeks Nick had been seeing her, and they liked her. They even thought she was right for Nick. But Jarrod - "What did he say?" Audra asked.

Nick heaved a sigh. "I suggested he talk to her, and he's gonna take her to lunch on Monday."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Victoria asked. "He is willing to meet with her."

"I think so," Nick said, "but he didn't want me there. I'm not sure what he's going to say to her. He kept that close to his vest."

Victoria said, "Relax, Nick. Have faith in your brother."

"You're just nervous because you won't be there," Heath said. "You never do like something going on that you don't know about."

"I guess you're right," Nick said.

Victoria said, "You haven't asked us what we think of you getting married."

"Oh!" Nick said. "I was so worried about Jarrod – well, what do you think? Shall I ask her?"

"Do you think she's ready to be asked?" Audra asked.

"I guess that depends on what Jarrod says to her on Monday."

Victoria got up, went to him, and kissed him. "Don't worry so. Jarrod and Amanda will work it out just fine. And yes, I'd love to have Amanda for a daughter-in-law."

Nick smiled. Half the family battle was won. Now he just had to trust Jarrod with the rest of it.

XXXXXXXX

Amanda was somewhat startled – and frightened – when she read the invitation Nick had given her. Mostly it was being nervous about what Jarrod wanted. She looked at the invitation for quite a while.

She and Nick were in her room, preparing to take an early Sunday dinner together. Nick saw her apprehension, and of course, he understood it. But he said, "Don't decline, Amanda. He really wants to discuss things with you, and I think we've been seeing each other long enough that maybe you and he ought to talk."

Amanda looked up at him. "What if he wants to say he objects to us? Are you ready for him to say that?"

Nick had been considering that very thing, and "I don't know, really. I know I don't want to hurt him, but – I love you, Mandy. I don't know how you feel – if he does object and you can't live with seeing me anymore, I'll accept that, but I don't think that's what he's going to say. I think he really wants – I don't think he wants to be watching us from a distance anymore. I don't think he wants to keep bowing out of dinners with the family when you're coming. Please, have lunch with him tomorrow."

"You won't be there, will you?"

"No," Nick said. "You two don't want me breathing down your neck."

Amanda read the invitation again. "The Cattlemen's. Pretty fancy."

Nick smiled. "My brother is a classy guy. You ought to accept the invitation if only for the food."

Amanda laughed. "All right, but please come see me tomorrow evening, will you? I think I'll want to talk."

"All right. Are you working?"

"No, I don't have to."

"Then I'll be by for dinner. We'll just have it here. It won't be very crowded." He kissed her. "So, ready for dinner now?"

Amanda smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jarrod was one of the most reliably prompt men in California. Nick once said you could set your watch by him, so when he came into Harry's saloon precisely at noon, Harry was not surprised. Amanda had said he was coming to take her to lunch.

"Afternoon, Harry," Jarrod said as he went up to the bar.

"Afternoon, Jarrod," Harry said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, I was in San Francisco for quite a while and, well, you know how it's been."

Harry glanced up to the second floor, where he saw Amanda coming. "Your date is as prompt as you are."

Jarrod followed his gaze. Amanda came down the stairs, dressed in a lovely blue dress with white ribbons, not wearing a bonnet today. Jarrod recalled seeing her on the street wearing that dress, once when she was going out with Nick. He smiled and went to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

He offered his arm. "Thank you for having lunch with me."

"Thank you for asking me," Amanda said, and she gave a smile to Harry, who was frowning their way.

Jarrod looked Harry's way and kept his smile. "See you later, Harry."

Jarrod escorted Amanda outside. The Cattlemen's was not far away, so their talk on the way was brief and polite. Once they were inside and seated, Amanda asked Jarrod to order for them. He ordered the special – a beef with wine – for each of them.

And then it was time to let the small talk go. Amanda felt her hands trembling.

Jarrod said, "I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time, but things being the way they are – me being the way I've been – I've felt awkward about it."

Amanda said. "I'm glad we're meeting now. Nick and I have grown to be very close. I understand that may be making you feel very uncomfortable."

"Not as uncomfortable as I was afraid it might," Jarrod said. "When I came home early that night and found you with him at the ranch – well, I reacted very rudely, and I apologize."

"That's not necessary. I understood completely. My brother – what my brother did to you and your wife was beyond horrible, and I know how hard it must be to forgive it."

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?" Jarrod said. "There's nothing at all I need to forgive _you_ about. You had absolutely nothing to do with it, nothing at all. I'm the one who should be begging your forgiveness for being such a selfish – " He couldn't think of the right word.

But Amanda cut him off anyway. "Oh, no, Jarrod. Why should you beg my forgiveness when all you did was react to seeing me? What happened with Cass hadn't even been six months, and you were coming home tired after a long time away, and you should have been coming home to your wife instead of to me. Because of my brother, you weren't."

"But none of that was your fault," Jarrod said. "Just please say you forgive me for my boorish behavior."

Amanda smiled, feeling more at ease than she had when they came in here. "All right. I forgive you."

Jarrod smiled. "Thank you. And I hope you will also forgive me for all these weeks of avoiding you."

"I forgive you," Amanda said. "You needed time to heal, and I was salt in the wound. Maybe I'm not anymore?"

It was a hopeful question. Jarrod smiled and shook his head. "You're not anymore. I'll be honest. I may never be completely – healed." His eyes grew dark as he thought about that, but he took a deep breath and got rid of it. "But, that's not anything you are responsible for. What you _are_ responsible for is making my brother a very happy man."

His saying that got rid of almost all of Amanda's apprehension. "He's made me a very happy woman."

"That's what counts," Jarrod said. "I told Nick how very much in love I was with my wife. I wished him and you the same. Dare I hope my wish is coming true?"

"It is," Amanda said.

"Marvelous," Jarrod said. "And now, I just want to tell you something else. If you will allow me, I'd like to be more of a friend to you than I've been. I hope you and Nick will allow me to be more a part of your lives."

"Yes, I'd like you to be part of our lives, too."

"Done, then," Jarrod said. "Thank you for your forgiveness and for allowing me to be a better friend."

The food came, and they went on to eating and talking about things that were not so deep – about Nick, primarily, and all the embarrassing things about him that Jarrod had always wanted to tell Nick's prospective wife. He and Amanda laughed a lot, and they grew much more at ease with each other.

By the time Jarrod was walking her back to the saloon, he was ready to give her a peck on the cheek in front of Harry, and she was ready to accept it. As she went on up to her room, Jarrod stood at the bar, smiling and watching her. "She's a charmer," Jarrod said to Harry.

"And she's very important to me, Jarrod," Harry said.

Jarrod looked at him. "She's also very important to Nick. I hope you've been all right with that."

"Nick's a fine man," Harry said. "I don't think he'd ever disappoint her."

"He wouldn't," Jarrod said. "And now I won't, either. Don't worry, Harry. I may not be all the way back from the man I turned into a few months ago, but I'm on the way. And I think knowing that my brother and Cass Hyatt's sister are in love with each other might help me get there."

"You're a good man, Jarrod."

Jarrod smiled. "I'm working on it."

"Drink on the house?"

"Now that sounds good."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jarrod fetched a scotch before he answered the question his mother had put to him, but he was just stretching out the suspense. When he turned, he was smiling.

"We had a lovely lunch together," he announced. "We talked about the way things have been – and how I would like them to change. She graciously accepted my apology for my horrible behavior in the past, and then we talked about Nick behind his back."

"Oh, Jarrod," Audra chastised him.

Jarrod smiled and shrugged. "I couldn't resist."

"You really are all right with Nick and Amanda, aren't you?" Victoria asked.

Jarrod nodded, sobering somewhat. "I am. I think Nick was right about something."

"Circle that day on the calendar," Heath said. "What was he right about?"

Jarrod said, "That it would help me heal if I could accept her. She is the sister of the man who murdered Beth. A couple months ago I couldn't have even said that out loud. Now, listen to me."

"Beth would be pleased," Victoria said.

Jarrod chased away his tears, but he couldn't get the frog out of his throat. "She would be, I think."

"Do you think Nick's gonna ask her to marry him tonight?" Heath wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Jarrod said, "but if it's not tonight, it'll be soon. At least it better be. He shouldn't let this one get away."

Victoria laughed. "Oh, I don't think he will. He seems different with her than he's been with others."

"That's because she loves him, too," Jarrod said. "It makes all the difference in the world when you love each other as much as they do."

Jarrod had been standing, looking into his glass of scotch, seeing back over the past year. Everyone knew it.

Victoria got up and touched his arm. He smiled at her and then gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he raised his glass. "To Nick and Amanda. Whenever he asks her, here's hoping she says yes."

"She said yes."

They looked up and saw Nick at the door. He'd snuck in without them hearing him. He wore a big smile.

Four Months Later

"Will you just hold still for a minute while I fix your tie?" Jarrod said to his brother who was far more comfortable in range garb than in the monkey suit he was currently wearing.

"I can hear that pianist playing," Nick said. "I can hear all the people down there. How can I hold still? I'm nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about," Jarrod said. "Getting married is – " He hesitated. He was remembering. He tried to focus on the good memories. "Getting married is one of the happiest things you'll ever do."

Nick smiled at his older brother. "I am one lucky man, aren't I?"

"You are indeed," Jarrod said and finished fixing Nick's tie. "Just be careful you don't faint when you see your bride."

"That pretty, huh?"

"Breathtaking, Nick. She's breathtaking."

Nick shivered at the thought.

Jarrod took it as a chance to get one last little dig in. "Now, Nick, is there anything I need to tell you about the wedding night? Any advice you need? Any instructions you need?"

Nick swatted his brother, making Jarrod laugh.

Then the music changed. "Ah, that's our cue," Jarrod said. "Are you ready?"

Nick heaved a sigh and said, "I'm gonna be a married man in a few minutes, aren't I?"

Jarrod nodded. "You are."

"I'm ready," Nick said.

"Let's go," Jarrod said.

They left Nick's room and headed down the staircase to the living room, where a room full of guests waited. Nick had wanted to be married in front of the fireplace. The priest was already there waiting.

Jarrod practically had to keep Nick from running to the spot, so he kept a hand on his brother's elbow and slowed him down. Nick grinned like the lovesick fool he was as he looked down at his mother and his brother seated in the front row. Jarrod gave them a wink.

And the music changed again. Audra, Amanda's maid of honor, came up the aisle, beaming as if this were her own wedding, and then the music changed one more time.

Harry and Amanda came from the library and through the foyer. Then Nick saw her, and Jarrod was right. His breath promptly left him.

She wore a satin gown and a veil that allowed him to see her smile. She carried yellow roses, and she had eyes only for Nick.

Nick had eyes only for her, except that he saw Harry's face was wet with tears. Nick gave him a wink, and Harry turned red.

Then Amanda was beside the man who would be her new husband, and the priest began to speak. Harry gave the bride to her groom, and the priest went on. Soon he asked if anyone objected to the union, and Jarrod smiled a bit more, pleased that he could so happily keep his mouth shut.

And before Nick could even think again, he was lifting her veil and kissing his wife.

His wife.

"I love you, Mrs. Barkley," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Mr. Barkley," Amanda whispered.

Jarrod heard them. He remembered his own whispers to his own wife, not even a year ago, and he was amazed that he could smile to hear them now from his brother and his brother's wife. Because that's who she was now, now and forever – not Cass Hyatt's sister, but Nick Barkley's wife.

Jarrod exchanged looks with his mother as Nick and Amanda went up the aisle together. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he gave her another wink. Victoria beamed.

Jarrod offered his arm to his sister as they started up the aisle together. "Let the celebration begin," he said to her.

Audra laughed. "I'm glad you're ready for it."

"I am," he said. "I truly am."

The End


End file.
